Talk:Battaru Royale
Strategy *Soloed as SMN99/SCH. I used Fenrir and had him attack one of the tarus while I kited the rest. Took them down one at a time, keeping aquaveil and stoneskin up at all times. /SCH is recommended in case Virus lands on you and you'll have access to Sublimation. Cleared in about 20 minutes. Saazyazn (talk) 04:11, February 20, 2015 (UTC) *Easy solo as 99DRG/RDM. To be cautious I had a total -8% DT and popped every buff I could, but in the end I used Restoring Breath exactly once. If you're worried about burst damage, avoid using AoE weaponskills so they don't all hit you with astral flow at once. Still, not a fight to stress about. Korvana (talk) 14:25, September 6, 2013 (UTC) *Easy Duo with 99DNC/49NIN and 99BLM/49WHM. Keep dancer hasted, and use Breakga as opposed to sleepga for a crowd control. Easy fight --AngryKitty 00:53, May 30, 2012 (UTC) *Easy Trio with a MNK, THF and a WHM. WHM hardly needed to cure or do anything. Killed Darkness based fomor first, what ever one was auto targeted next. Astral Flows did less then 100 dmg each. --Mauddib 23:30, January 20, 2012 (UTC) *Easily soloed by BST95 using Gooey Gerard. I subbed NIN, though the sub didn't matter as Gerard did all the work while I stayed safely away from -ga spells and Astral Flow. I used 3 Zetas. Gear used includes 2 minus Pet PDT axes and Anwig Salade with minus Pet DT augment. Gerard never got below 25% health. 2 hour was not needed. I was hit by Astral Flow a few times, and damage to me was between 30 and 90 HP each time. Run Wild was not needed. Fight took just over 12 minutes. --Lyonheart 21:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Just tried with a BST92/DNC46 and died horribly! *As said previously, easily solo'd by BST. I took BST99/SCH49 and accidentally forgot my jugs, ended up using a farming jug, Flowerpot Merle. No magian axes, nothing special at all. I even ate an astral flow from 1 of 2 that I neglected to get a sap for and took a total of 200 damage. One thing worth mentioning is that I was able to pull 1 at a time, occasionally 2 would aggro when I was careless. I went in thinking to use manifestation and sleep on them all, then snarl onto the pet, but I was able to pull them one by one. I never used reward once. ~ Zeign (Asura) *Successful solo BST99/DNC49 using GooeyGerard, Empy +1 head, feet, Mirke wardecors with petatt+ petdoubleatt+ and pet crithitrate+, Empy +2 legs and hands, and 2 pet PDT- axes (total 15%). I was unsuccessful in pulling the Fomors one at a time, so I sent in Gooey to take them all on at once. I actually went 1/3 on this, and I couldn't figure out why I was having so much trouble. Then I realized the number of elemental saps I had. I didn't have the full set of 8, only 3 on 1st attempt an 1 on second. As it turns out, if you do not possess one of the saps, the corresponding element Tarutaru Fomor will possess a potent Regen effect. Gooey did not have the ability to do enough damage to keep up. On the third attempt I got the full set and the fight was a breeze. Only used 3 Zetas and 4 Mulsums. Zalmo (Odin) *Fought this fight about a week ago as me as 90rdm/blm and a random dnc who needed the fight too, We entered and buffed to full the rested mp, after that,I would Composure Stoneskin, Aquaveil, Phalanx, Haste and Shock Spikes. then casted Haste on the dnc and i went and Elemental Seal then Sleepgaed the mobs, the dnc would then fight the shadow mob first, the others would wake up soon after but running around in the main room gave enough distance alot of the time to cancel out their big spells, but even their small spells seemed to be weakened by quite a bit half the time, i even just stood there sometimes and just cured myself once in a while, make sure the dnc doesn't heal you at all or do anything to you so it doesn't take hate, I used 2 dark rings with 6% total magic reduction and 12% phys dmg redduction, plus a twilight torque and earth staff --Stratusx 08:59, October 7, 2011 (UTC) *Done in 8:23 with 90WHM, NIN, MNK, DNC, and 85 BLU. Melee subbed /NIN. We tried Yawn, but that just got the Blu killed. The other three just started killing them one at a time. Whm spent most of the time kiting, and throwing a cure here or there. Really easy. Did have all 8 Key Items. I would suggest avoiding sleep, and just get 4 DD's and have them start killing the taru. Done, and done. *After Sleepaga Wears the mobs are VERY easily kiteable without any movement speed gear by a rdm, they will randomly lose hate on you and attack someone else, but if you heal the person on way threw should get hate back, start fight with ES sleepaga then kite / heal self and if need to heal someone else, they stop to cast spells often and is very easy kite, just remember to bring in some Echo Drops as silence sucks from Gales, did this with Rdm/Blm, Sam/Nin, and Thf/nin (although thf was weakened for about half the fight due to a minor misshap)--DK 06:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) *Completed this fight with 3 members consisting of SAM/DRG (Amano), RDM/BLM, and BLM/RDM. In retrospect, the BLM going /RDM would have been better off as /WHM, but it wasn't a terrible detriment. Reraise was required. The RDM opens the fight with ES Sleepga, and the SAM takes down the Clone of Shadows as quickly as possible. Then moves onto either the Ice or Earth clones (as ParaII and SlowII are potential show-stoppers with no one capable of erasing or paralyna'ing). The BLM should Sleepga II (ES'd) over the Sleepga from the RDM before it wears. The clones should not move at all. I was able to kill 4 clones before we were forced to wipe (at the entrance, obviously). We waited until we could safely Reraise, got up and rested to full. Then repeated like before, ES Sleepga, then ES Sleepga II stacked over it. Overall, it was an easy fight with no uncontrolled deaths. Took about 20 minutes. *I try not to read too many fight discussions prior to fights other than what the actual bosses do, but I went in with the hopes that -aga sleeps would not resist after the initial. Party setup: BLM/WHM, WHM/BLM, MNK/NIN, MNK/NIN, RNG/NIN. We won in 28 minutes, 30 seconds. Had no problem with the inital ES Sleepga II by the BLM, downed 4 tarus (Shadows->Gusts->Glaciers->Sparks) until they woke up and absolutely resisted all non-ES Sleepgas. This proceeded to destroy our BLM then our WHM without 2 blinks. Unfortunately for us, we didn't realize they'd resist so fast and hadn't prepared to wipe yet- the WHM and BLM were out of range to Reraise, but Tractor is NOT allowed in the BC. We eventually had to play "Raise and Die" in which we found that the Fomors have PARTY aggro and do not immediately just kill those who raise close to them. After 4 more wipes, we were fully ready to go and had the WHM ES Sleepga. Had MNK/NIN 2Hr solo Torrents while MNK and RNG duo'd Boulders. BLM ES Sleepga II'd light and Flames at this point and everyone turned to blow up Flames then Light last but not least. Was slow and dirty, but we won and it's off to the Final fight! Wee! --Zeluha 05:19, April 13, 2010 (UTC) *Completed last night with a pick up group of COR/NIN, SAM/NIN, PLD/NIN (Aegis and Hauteclaire), BLM/WHM, BLM/WHM and WHM/SMN. No deaths, clear time was 11:24 with the only two-hour used being the SAM's to burn down the Clone of Shadows at the beginning. ES+Sleepga II worked well for an opening gambit but as others have noted the clones build a resistance rather quickly. The only real note was that the SAM was the only member with 8/8 saps- all other members only had 1/8. Shellra V and Magus's Roll worked marvellous to mitigate the damage of the various Astral Flows. At no point did anyone drop below 50% HP. *1 strategy is to have a supertank/kite PLD/BLU with w/legs to kite with a whm or rdm. *Another strategy is to sleep them. Beaten easily with BLM BLM WHM/BLM SAM DRK RNG. ES+Sleepga II, ES+Sleepga II, ES+Sleepga kept the adds at bay long enough for all but three of them to be left. We fought one, single target slept the light, and Bind+Silenced the other. No 2hours used. Order was Dark >> Wind (silence) >> Ice (Paralyze) >> the rest >> Light (easiest to sleep). Lots of sleep makes the fight easy. We tried it with 4 DD + BLM + RDM/BLM and failed miserably, retried with the above setup and beat it no problem. Note that Sleepga without Elemental Seal was resisted by an extremely well (and probably merited) Redmage. We did not fight in the hallway, as we thought the main group would not stay together for additional sleeps, however this was (in our case) and unnecessary precaution, as the tarus all ran in unison to the black mage. You could theoretically fight about 20' towards the entrance, that way each sleep moves the group slightly further out of range. We beat the fight in ten minutes, in the event of a wipe that would give a group another 15 minutes to retry the fight from full, since everyone would be out of range and easily raisable. We all had 8 saps, and I (BLM) threw up barspells at the start of each mob, astral flow never broke my stoneskin and never hit anyone for any viable amount of damage. Went from a difficult fight, to easy prey by adding extra sleepers :) Novah1 07:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) **Just won using the above strategy. We had a blm, a rdm/whm, me on blu/nin, a mnk/nin and two war/nin's. blm and rdm slept em, one resisted (the drk i suppose). Killed him and proceeded to bash the rest into the ground. blm and rdm would heal us along with a few of my magic fruits. I also had diamondhide on for the astral flows. First two tries it was just four of us and i was on SMN. We tried having me kite them with diabolos, and then the next time ramuh thundersparking. Didn't work out to well... the avatars get blasted in seconds then u got the tarus runnin all over the place. I also suggest you get ALL EIGHT saps, as each one lessens the dmg against it's corresponding Astral Flow that's done against you. We got all eight and still got NAILED a few times. when i say nailed... we were in the red.--DragonIrons 16:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *Just won fight with Pld/Nin, Smn/whm, and dual boxes using Rdm/Whm+Blm/Rdm and Mnk/nin+Whm/Blm. Easy fight even with me controlling mnk (main/only DD) and Whm. We wiped once with only Killing Clone of Lights first. Hundred Fists Killed 2 Clones before expiring. *A smn using Summoners Favor AND Fenrir was AMAZING for Astral Flows along with Whm Shellra V. *Won with blm/rdm, whm/blm, 2mnk/nin. No deaths. After first sleep all clones but Lights were moderately resistant, killed dark > wind (removed chance of silence) > ice (Para) > others > light. Clones estimated 6800HP, light took between 6752 and 6872 damage. Avatars 2h seemed weak with 5/5 shellra5 and 8/8 saps, hit between 58 and 224. Recommended to bring a second blm for another ES Sleepga, most damage was taken from clones running around uncontrolled. --Radec 22:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *Won easily with SAM/NIN, SAM/NIN, WAR/NIN, SMN/SCH, RDM/BLM, BLM/RDM, Upon entry, both SAM's meditate up to >200%TP (2 Meditates), ES and BLM Sleepga'ed clones, we then engaged Clone of Shadows and Sekkanokki x2 Skillchains to easily dispose of him, then TP burned the remaining 7. After remaining clones woke the RDM ES+Sleepga'ed, after 2nd ES Sleepga, any other attempts at sleeping were futile... resists... the clones seem to build a heavy resistance so if there are any clones remaining after the second sleep and they start to resist its best to have someone designated to kite the remainder of them up and down the path on the way towards the battlefield. (Preferably someone with movement Speed + gear). Avatar 2 Hours seemed weak on this attempt, except one (Judgment Bolt) that hit for around 400-500 on everyone. Fenrir's Favor, Shell IV and 8/8 saps seemed to reduce the damage quite a lot, it may also reduce the damage of their magical damage (Aero IV resisted for 102 damage). No wipes, very smooth fight, but I went 0/6 before this due to unlucky unresisted Astral Flows for up to 600~900 even with Shellra V and 8/8 saps, the damage seems to randomize at times. Kill order was: Shadows > Lights > Sparks > Gales > Boulders > Torrents > Ice > Flames. --Xynthios 10:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *Won fairly easily as BLM/WHM, WHM/BLM, BRD/WHM, DRG/SAM, DRK/SAM, WAR/NIN. Sleepgas worked well, allowing melees to get through 5 Tarus before they ran all over the place. /NIN was very handy for preventing damage on the melees since they stick to single target nukes more often then not. Lullaby stuck fairly well. --Runfrior 11/23/09 *Just did this with a group of BLM/RDM, WHM/SMN, BRD/WHM, SAM/NIN, NIN/WAR, and WAR/NIN. We went in BLM/RDM (Me) used ES + Sleepga. We pulled the first Fomor half way toward the entrance of the BC. We were able to kill 2 but died because of heavy resist on sleeps. Later we raised and decided that I would kite the group while they take the remaining on one at a time. I kited the fomors around the two giant rocks on the sides of where the Fomors stand in the beginning. I did get in the red a few times, but because I was close to the party (fighting in the middle of the room) each time I ran toward the opposite rock, the WHM would cast a cure on me. I recommend -physical damage taken gear, and magic defense gear. Also, each time the Fomors casted long spells take advantage to recast Stoneskin, Blink and barspells. Also use Stun and Bind on the different fomors. Good luck! --Jozzie 12/2/09 *I'd like to offer an observation I just noticed from this fight. Each mob shares a common physical/magical defense as most normal mobs. Example, Clone of Shadows, is obviously dark based, however it shares the same physical bonus that most dark based mobs would. The most predominant dark based mob would be skeletons. The Clone of Gusts, a wind based mob, seems to share the same physical defense traits as a wind based mob. The most predominant wind based mob I can think of is a bird. This hypothesis is currently tested by use of Sidewinder. With no food, double minuet, I was able to produce a 2.1k sw and 300-400 damage per arrow, where as the Clone of shadows, I had a bison steak, soul voice minuet x2 and my highest sw hit 1.2k. The Clone of Sparks, produced equal damage for a SAM, MNK and Ranger which leads me to believe it could be compared to a Giga. Best advice I can offer, don't just waste your 2hrs on the first ones you fight, or go in any previous order listed on this page. Judge the group setup, and target the mobs WEAKEST to your party setup first to knock the numbers down fast in your first sleepga. This in turn should make your entire fight easier. Example, me on RNG/SAM I was able to solo the Clone of Gusts using SW > Barrage > SW > EES, Where on Shadows in a different fight, SV Minx2 > SW > Barrage > SW > EES > Med > SW still only had dropped the mob to 40% --Lephino Dec. 29th, 2009 *When I did it our set up was far from what really is expected of this fight: PLD/NIN, PLD/NIN (me), NIN/WAR, SCH/BLM, RDM/WHM, SAM/??? (can't remember his sub) our plan was initially to have the SCH elemental seal sleepga them all, all but the Clone of Light resisted and we ended up wiping. After that we changed plan, the other PLD kited them all since he had W legs and he was barely touched, i'd even argue that W-legs aren't neccessary as they'll continually stop to cast spells. Basically we just picked a clone off 1 by 1 starting with the Clone of Shadows because of his encurse attacks until they were all dead and it was insanely easy. Tidus mi2 13:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) *Beat this today as BLM/RDM(me), WHM/BLM, SAM/WAR, and THF/NIN. At first, we were skeptical this would work, but we thought we might as well try it. Our strategy was, first, we had our WHM ES+Sleepga on the Clones, followed up by my ES+Sleepga II. Before slept wore off, we managed to kill three Clones. The SAM and THF SC'd light as we pulled the Shadow Clone, while I occasionally nuked. So after three were dead, the rest of the Clones were awake and we wiped away from the center of the area. We wiped and reraised. From here, we continued with the WHM ES+Sleepga followed by my ES+Sleepga II. The THF used a TP Wing and the SAM used his 2hr and the rest of the Clones died pretty easily. The last two were the Light/Earth Clones, which woke up. Light Clone was easily slept and thankfully, the Earth Clone didn't resist my Sleep II, so we were in good shape. Took about 20-25 minutes. Originally, we planned a second wipe, but that wasn't needed since we were able to kill them all before then. Note: We had decent gear, nothing too extravagant (SAM was using Soboro), but we knew what we were doing. I was previously like 0/4 with a pick-up group of six people, but we, as four people, managed to defeat this fight on our first try with little difficulty. --Hoshi.Odin 07:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) * Successfully Duo'd 85BLU/42NIN (ME) and 85RDM/42BLM. RDM starts off ES Sleepga all will sleep except the clone of shadows. I spammed high damage physical spells and took out the clone of shadows before the others woke. Next I pulled the clone of Glaciers with cannonball and spammed it down with Quad. Continuum, Benthic Typhoon, and Goblin rush during the fight with the clone of Glaciers the rdm kited the others around. I suggest setting YAWN or Sheep song to help with sleep in case it gets to hectic as they are light based sleeps they work well on the fomors. By the time I finished off the Clone of Glaciers I was at full tp and grabbed the clone of Boulders basically the skill chain one shotted this mob and that was the end of it. As the rdm continued to kite the rest of the clones around the BCNM area I used Acentic Bursst to flash them (this was a mistake and the onnly reason we died) I took hate off of rdm with that cast and was converged on by the final 5 mobs. The clone of Gusts caught me with silence and by then it was to late for me to do anything so we took a controled wipe outside of aggro range when the mobs reset. After reset RDM ES Sleepga and i picked the rest off one by one with no issues saving the Clone of Light for last. Took roughly 27 mins due to the wipe, which was my error in casting judgment. Easy fight overall though should be able to do this with a good healer and a DD that can Zerg high damage quickly. ~~Goferlips~~ (Sylph) September 28, 2010 * Duo'd by a skilled 85PUP/42NIN and 85RDM/42BLU, all sap crystals, no deaths and no items used apart from Shihei by the PUP, prepare for a hastey fight though. RDM supertanked the bunch with phalanx, cocoon, Gain-VIT, Barsilence and Baraero (to counter Silence attempts by Clone of Gust, always resisted easily that way) and spamming Stoneskin+Blink, auto-attacking Clone of Gust while PUP took them out one-by-one. In case of need to Convert, just run away and they'll eventually start casting magic, giving you enough time, no danger. Had to start kiting for a short time after running out of MP and no Convert up. Take care of Dark, Fire and Ice Clones first, Curse, Plague and also Paralyze II can mess you up bad, Silence from Wind one shouldn't be a problem with afore mentioned spells on. Light Clone is the easiest. Converted twice, took us 21 minutes. ~Solrain & Waseph~ (Bismarck) October 30, 2010 I was wondering, what are the names of the fomors? I'm a big fan of Battle Royale, but I'm not buying the add-ons. :Clone of Shadows, Clone of Boulders, Clone of Gusts, Clone of Glaciers, Clone of Sparks, Clone of Light, Clone of Flame, Clone of Torrent.Finalwolf 00:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Is this a 30 minute fight? Someone should add that info to the article. --Josephpate 00:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) * duo'd easily in 10m~ with rdm/whm and sam/war(amano90) both with move+ gear (cc's and danzo), rdm buffs and sam meditate, heal mp, rdm initial aggro and kites from start to back while sam picks off 1 at a time, with all saps no spell hit me for more than 200 with shell5 on, killed each mob with 2 ws with no issues, avatars hit for less than 200 as well, all in all very easy, rdm cures/rebuffs/erase as they kite, ice spikes helped a bit to proc para, and rdm didnt go into yellow thru the entire fight because of SS/phax2. fun little fight. JavelinX 18:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Duoed on RDM/BLM (me) and SMN/RDM (Domnann) went in buffed-Pro/ShellV, Phalanx, Blink, Sskin, Ice Spikes, Gain Vit and Haste. RDM runs in ES Sleepga and SMN grabs Shadows and pulls away and kills, while RDM reapplies buffs and Diaga on waking tarus then proceeds to kite them all up and down from entrance and back. SMN keeps picking them off one by one and RDM runs past and heals/refreshes SMN when needed. When SMN is on second to last taru RDM starts killing last one. not a time record breaker but it worked for us with no wipes and no scary moments. 26mins Expansion needed to help? Do you need to be on the fight or have bought the expansion in order to help with this quest? Chaosprime 13:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Do people that have completed the fight previously need to get the sap crystals again to repeat it? --Hitoma 02:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) For all 3 Add-ons expansion is not required to help or to even be on the mission if they have it. Although helpers in both those cases will NOT receive any rewards. FJZB2 17:01 December 18, 2009 (EST)